kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Ko
'''Rin Ko' is one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings and is nicknamed "Renpa's Flying Spear". Appearance Although well in his thirties, he looks just like a kid. His hair is slicked back and his eyes look as though they are closed. During the Sanyou Campaign, two fingers of his left hand were chopped of by Shin. Personality Rin Ko is a tactical man who can be viewed as a hybrid general since he displays traits from both the strategic and instictive type. This is seen in his ability to infiltrate the Qin army to kill their leading officers and his immense killing intent which he used to disperse the regular men in his way. He dislikes those who try to sympatize with him when he hears of Genbou's death. He comments on how Qin has "promising young blood" and thought his lord would let someone with potential like Shin live, he would not as his policy is to exterminate noteworthy enemies. History Rin Ko was a war orphan who was saved by Ren Pa. Gen Bou taught him all he knows about tactics and strategy at a young age and sees the old man as a "grandfather" figure. He fought with Ren Pa's army against the Six Great Generals of Qin, battling through the defense of Ou Ki's army and managed to land a blow on the general himself. Rin Ko was always handed the most important or decisive tasks in Ren Pa's past battles. He has displayed the terrifying strength to break through enemy lines. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Rin Ko is first seen confiscating weapons from the defeated Gaku Jou. At the start of Ren Pa's involvement in the Qin-Wei conflict, Ren Pa orders Rin Ko to do his "thing". The Wei king gives him 3,000 men to command but Rin Ko says he only needs his personal 300 man unit for the job. The task given to him is to assassinate talented Qin officers within Mou Gou's army. During the night after Mougou's army conquered their third city, Kinrikan, Rin Ko successfully killed eight 1000-man commanders, including commander Kakubi. Three days later, despite the army's defensive march, he successfully killed general Ragen while the Mou Gou army marched to their next Wei city. His path away from the dead general leads him to the Hi Shin Unit whom he intimidates with his fierce killing intent. It causes them to halt in fear, with the exception of Shin, who attacks Rin Ko instantly. He grabs Shin by the wrist, running him into branches before attempting a cut that is dodged by the 300 man commander. Dropping Shin on the floor, he tells his men to go ahead and comments that Shin must be strong to have dodged his sword and be unfazed by his killing intent. After asking his name, he checks his list and not finding Shin on it, tells him that he gets to live another day. Shin interrupts his departure by asking if he killed Kakubi, Rin Ko replies yes and is instantly attacked by Shin yet again. He cuts at Shin's chest but he manages to dodge most of the blow leading Rin Ko to note that Shin is already giving off the "air of a General" though it is but the tiniest of hints. He charges Shin but is stopped by spears thrown by the Hi Shin Unit who caught up to them. When Shin asks how an assassin could be a 300 man commander, Rin Ko informs him that he can command much more as he is a full-fledged general. Before leaving, he states that generals that are truly beloved by the heavens number only a small handful and wonders to himself why he mentioned that. After telling Shin that he will remember the Hi Shin Unit, he heads to his next target. When he sees the unusual camp formation of Vice General Kan Ki, Rin Ko heads back, mentioning the prowess of the Qin general. Before the two armies do battle, Rin Ko and the other Heavenly Kings perform their usual ritual before setting off. Leading the vanguard with 8,000 troops, Rin Ko charges Qin General Do Mon's troops and effectively directs several of his squads to counter their attack. Noting the serious nature of the inhabitants of Wei and their sturdiness in battle, he gathers 500 men in his unit and begins his assault. He kills 1000-man commander Taiun before running into Ou Hon's unit, saying he will have his life. He battles against the 1000-man commander, parrying his spear thrusts before saying that he can see Ou Hon's proficiency with the spear. When Ou Hon uses the Dragon Finger, Rinko dodges the technique while countering by throwing one of his swords to stab him near the shoulder. He attempts to strike him down but is stopped by Banyou, Ou Hon's vice captain, before the Qin army sent out their second wave of troops. He sees how they do well in they way their troops begin pushing back the Wei soldiers until he hears a signal and notes the arrival of the second wave of Wei troops are too early. Rin Ko holds his position while Gen Bou devastates the Qin army. On the second day of battle, he is the head of the Wei centre army and is in command of 40,000 troops. He is shocked when he finds out that Gen Bou was killed by the Qin. On the fifth day, he is surrounded by 5000 Wei troops and wonders why Mou Ten is attempting to attack when he is so well defended. Noting that the enemy is aiming for gaps between troops, he sends men from his personal unit to cover those gaps and is somewhat worried when his men are being killed by those of Mou Ten. When Shin and Ō Hon fight him, he tries to finish off Ou Hon, who is the more troublesome one, but is interrupted by Shin who takes over the fight. As Shin continues to blow back Rinko's guard, the Wei general wonders if he is evolving within the fight. He attempts to slash Shin but missed and quickly blocks an attack from above which wounds his horse and costs him two of his fingers. As his wounded hand is bandaged, he acknowledges the strength of the Hi Shin unit and orders his troops on the offensive, stating that the "real show" will begin the next day. On the sixth day of battle, Rin Ko waits for the arrival of reinforcements from Kai Shi Bou as they are needed to make up for the loss of his personal soldiers. After Gir You convinces him to trust in the Wei troops he has, Rin Ko orders the men to begin attacking immediately and uses the Rindou to break into the Qin center, killing General Ei Bi in the process. His charge continues deep into the Qin army until the Hi Shin Unit stop it from advancing any further. They enter into a fierce duel. As Shin tries to hit Rinko from the left, where he can’t use his other hand. But thanks to Rinko’s skillful horsemanship, he can’t get an opening at all. During the fight Rinko realizes that Shin is the reason for the high morale of all the Qin soldiers. In reality, Shin was fulfilling the role of a commander for the whole area. When Shin charges for Rinko, he deals a leg wound Shin’s leg, and since he’s mounted it proves to be fatal. Shin then jumps and grabs Rinko throwing the both of them to the ground, injuring Rinko’s neck. Having switch to a ground arena, during their duel it begins to rain. That doesn’t stop Gir You, because if Rinko dies its over for the Wei. He’s then cut down by Sosui. Then Sosui who could not stop himself let off a huge killing intent directed at Rinko. And in response to that, Rinko reflexively cut him down. And in that tiny window, when Rinko shifted his attention away from Shin, Shin did not let the opportunity escape to deal a fatal blow to Rinko. Then Rinko slashed Shins leg. Rinko gets back up saying that Renpa is waiting for him, because he is Renpa’s sword bestowed to him by the heavens. And that there are only a small handful of generals that are truly beloved by the heavens. He tells Shin about how Renpa saved him as a child. And it was fate that brought him and Renpa the two of whom had a natural talent for warfare together. Shin says that the heavens don’t dictate fate. And that everyone stands on their own two feet. After a few swings, Rinko is slain. Abilities He is extremely skilled at using dual swords as he easily cuts through infantry with them and was strong enough to break past a Qin army to land a blow on the "Monstrous Bird of Qin",Ou Ki. That strength is displayed again as he bends Vice Captain Banyou's spear with a blow from his sword. His immense killing intent is portrayed as a fierce tiger and serves to cause most to tremble in fear. Rin Ko also has tremendous experience fighting against spear users as this is shown in his fight against Ou Hon where he parried his spear thrusts and countered his technique. He is strong enough to take on Shin and Ou Hon at the same time, defending and counterattacking with his dual swords. He is skilled at horsemanship as he compensates for his lost fingers by his acute control with his steed when fighting Shin. Rin Ko is also a strategic thinker on the battlefield and is good at directing his men to attack enemy weak points. An example of his cunning is shown when he killed a number of 1000-man commanders from Qin forcing new units to be made. During the first battle, he intentionally attacked the new 1000-man commanders as their inexperience would reveal them as easy prey and their deaths would destabilize the chain of command temporarily. Rin Ko's personal unit consists of 200-300 elites who are veterans of countless battlefields from the era of the first Three Great Heavens and Six Generals of Qin. Techniques *Rindou Gallery Anime Manga Category:Wei Category:Wei Generals Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Male Category:Sword Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Generals Category:Cavalry